Scootaloo and The Rainbow Factory
by Prince Doopliss
Summary: One day Scootaloo went to follow Rainbow Dash and she finds out that she has a dark secret. Inspired by Wooden Toaster's Rainbow Factory song.


**Scootaloo and The Rainbow Factory**

Scootaloo was hanging out with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. She was enjoying having fun whith them. "How are going to get our cutie marks?" asked Scootaloo. "I know who ever can fly first and save million ponies lives, will get their cutie mark" said Sweetie Belle. "What in hay, kind of dumb idea is that? Scootaloo is the only one with wings." said Applebloom. They thought and thought, but whille they were thinking, Scootaloo notice that Rainbow Dash was heading somewhere. "Hey, girls, I'm going to see what Rainbow Dash is doing." said Scootaloo. Scootaloo follows the rainbow trail and stops at an old building. It had teal paint coming off the surface and parts of the red roof torn off and every window was broken. Scootaloo saw Raibow Dash go inside with a pony that looked liked Applejack. Scootaloo went up closer to the building and she passed a sign that said,"Rainbow Factory" she didn't eve read it. Scootaloo heard screaming when she got to closer. Scootaloo heart started to puond. She also started to shiver. She heard Applejack screamed for help, but the place was 23 miles away from Ponyville. No pony, but Scootaloo heard, but she took off.

Scootaloo stopped to catch her breath. She was back in Ponyville. She had to tell some pony what see saw. Scootaloo didn't fully see what happen, but she thought Rainbow Dash was killing Applejack or rape her. Scootaloo saw Twilight, Pinkie, Futtershy, and Rarity all hanging out. Scootaloo walked up to them. "Girls, I saw Rainbow Dash bring Applejack into a creepy place and Applejack was screaming!" said Scootaloo. They look at Scootaloo."Somepony has been reading too many scary stories"said Twilight. Scootaloo was mad at that statement. "No I haven't" yelled Scootaloo. Scootaloo knew what she saw was real. All the sudden Rainbow Dash came up. She was all cover in blood and had on Applejack's hat."Dashy, Why are you cover in red stuff? And what with the hat like Applejack's?" asked Pinkie. Scootaloo sees that RD killed AJ."YOU KILLED APPLEJACK!" shouted Scootaloo. The others look at Rainbow."Kid, No I didn't, this is alot of ketchup and I went to buy a hat like Applejack's" said Rainbow."I don't understand why Scootaloo thinks that you killed somepony" said Fluttershy. Scootaloo storms off.

Scootaloo was going around town and notice some flyers with missing ponies on them."Bon Bon, Fruit Punch, Dinky, Dr. Whooves, and Sparkler are missing."said Scootaloo. She wonder if Rainbow had anything to do with them missing. She decided to see Applebloom at Sweet Apple Acres."Hi, Scootaloo! Big Mac and Granny Smith told me the Applejack was hanging out with Rainbow Dash." said Applebloom. "Well she isn't coming back." said Scootaloo Applebloom was confused. She did not why Scootaloo said that."What do you mean?" asked Applebloom."She's dead. Rainbow Dash fucking killed her." said Scootaloo. Applebloom became more confused after Scootaloo saying that. Scootaloo explain from when she left them to the point with the four main ponies and Rainbow Dash being covered in blood, but she called it ketchup and she had on AJ's hat, but just said it looked like her hat."Sounds like that story was full of bull shit!" said Applebloom. Scootaloo gasped."Your sisster is going to end up on a missing poster like five other ponies" said Scootaloo."What the hay, there are no ponies missing."said Applebloom. Scootaloo hit Applebloom so hard it made her crash into the barn. Scootaloo then went off to get away from everypony at the moment.

That night, Scootaloo was dreaming of how Rainbow could've killed Applejack. Rainbow Dash strapped Appplejack on a hospital bed."what the hay are you doing, Rainbow?"asked Applejack."You'll find out"said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash pulled out a knife and started to cut off Applejack's legs. Applejack screeam pin, but her screams get weaker and weaker as she start to lose alot of blood."Don't this pain feel good?"Rainbow Dash asked creepily."No." Applejack replied weakly."Let put you down" said Rainbow Dash and she cut Applejack's neck. Rainbow Dash laughed an very creepy evil laugh. Rainbow Dash then started to drink AJ's blood and eat her organs. Then Rainbow Dash gave Applejack's bones to Tank. Then she put on Applejack's hat as she turn her skin into pasta. Then she started to eat that as well.

Scootaloo woke screaming and panting. Then she took a deep breath. She notice that the sun has rised and she look at the clock and saw that she was late for school. While Scootaloo was heading to school as fast as she could, she stopped when she saw that Rainbow Dash was talking to Rarity."Rarity is next." Scootaloo thought. She decided to ditch school just to try to save Rarity. When she got to the Rainbow Factory, she got scared. She notice the sign."Rainbow Factory? This don't look like a fucking Rainbow Factory." said Scootaloo. Scootaloo turned around the thought of entering the place made her worry what could happen to her. So she decided to goto school.

Cheerilee notice Scootaloo just enter."Scootaloo, you are late for school. It is almost over. Scootaloo didn't know to explain, but she was going to tell everypony.

* * *

><p>Find out what happens in the next chapter next month.<p> 


End file.
